DDKA vs LMCJ
by Zero X Limit
Summary: With a War approaching The Reds and Blues gather supplies for there War effort against Charon Inc. The rag tag group of wannabe heroes find a sealed of simulation base use by Project Freelancer with a Prototype Teleporter in it. However what trouble will his teleporter bring to the Reds and Blues.
1. CABOOSE!

Hi everyone I'm back *dodges Tomatos* I'm sorry.

Any way I've posted this test to see which one of the two will be voted for. So yeah I will write a test chapter for the other crossover however the one that doesn't win will be removed.

However sense this story is a secondary story which will act as story that I'll work on when I need a break from the main one. Then when the secondary is done I'll bring up another poll story to decide which will what the new one will be. So that mean this will get another chance, if this story doesn't win.

Firing Main Cannon *Gun goes off*

Huh *hit by several rounds* Herk Ble-ag!

* * *

In a long Tunnel several soldier dressed in color armor walked through the cave. "I'm Hungry, Are we there yet, I have to go to the bathroom again" A blue soldier complained as the group of soldier travel through the tunnels.

"Oh my god Caboose shut up" The Teal armored soldier snapped as the group continued to walk through the tunnels.

"Captain Caboose is right we should stop, we don't know what could be now inhabiting the bases aside from Bats and Snakes. " A soldier dressed in Tan armor with Blue details defended the soldier dressed in pure blue armor.

"What did you say Bats, You said Bats right" The Soldier dressed in orange armor started to panic slightly when he heard the word Bat. "I say we turn around I'm going in to a base with Bats"

"Yes Bats and Snakes Sir" The Tan and Blue soldier confirmed his previous statement causing the Orange Armored Soldier to panic from his fear of the flying rodents.

"Simmons we should get the hell out of here" The Orange soldier told his Maroon companion. He knew his Maroon comrade was afraid of snakes while he feared the airborne rodents

"Yeah Grif is right we should leave, I mean Felix and Locus probably raided the place already. Not because there's Snakes or anything like that" The Grif and Maroon turned the other way around and started to walk away. They were soon followed by two tan armored soldiers, one with maroon details and the other orange

"OK, tell Carolina I said hi while she's beating the shit out of you" The Teal armor soldier joked as the four soldiers walked away. The two soldier stop dead in there tracks when they heard the name Carolina.

"FUCK" The Grif and Simmons shouted in frustration as they turned around and returned to the group. Carolina was one women they didn't want to piss off like the last freelancer woman;

The group continued to walk through the tunnels until they reached a large steel door with a panel on it. The door looked like some on had tried to blow it open. "Ok Simmons do your thing"The Teal Soldier moved aside while Simmons typed the password in.

The Large steel doors opened to a large Cavern "It looks like the Cave back at Blood Gulch" The group jumped off the ledge. "Ok We'll go to the Red Base and look for supplies" Simmons and Grif were still on edge about the idea of Bats and Snakes"

"And we'll go to Blue Base and CABOOSE don't go wandering off" The Teal Soldier soldier shouted after he caught his Blue Teammate wandering off with the Blue detailed soldier.

"Actually Tucker I was suggesting we all go together to Red Base" Simmons mentioned. He wanted to be left alone especially if there was Snakes in the Cavern.

"What you want us to babysit you just because of some Bats and Snakes" Tucker questioned he couldn't believe he had to take care of the Red. Taking care of Caboose was bad enough

"We don't know if any of those space pirates are around" Grif reasoned hoping to get the Blues to come with them to the base.

"Didn't we just enter the Cavern through a door that was intact" A Female Soldier dressed in Tan armor with Maroon decals questioned with a nasally voice.

"Jensen's right wouldn't Felix just blow the door off" The Tan armored with Teal details answered as he stared at the female soldiers ass.

"What about Locus he would have hacked it right" Simmons continued to try and conceive the others to go with them. Locus was more of a stealthy when it came to combat and his work.

"If it was hack the door would have been opened, Sir" Simmons hung his head when Jensen answered. She was right if it had been hacked it would still have been opened.

"I guess that means that no one is here then, you guys goes to the red base and we'll head for the Blue" Tucker started to walk away from the group. "Caboose come on stop starting at the ceiling"

"There's Rats on the ceiling, Tucker" Caboose stared at the ceiling and they thousands of bats on the ceiling.

"Caboose those are Bats not Rats" Tucker correct, the next thing they heard was a high pitch scream. The bats awoke from their sleep and dive bomb the group. Grif once again screamed like a little girl. He made a mad dash for the Red Base while the Bats gave chase.

"Damn I've never seen Grif run that fast" Simmons watched Grif run for the Base. Simmons jogged after his Orange comrade with the Jensen and the Tan and Orange soldier followed.

The Blues and their Tan counterparts went toward the Blue base with show it allegiance through the blue banner hanging from the walls. While Simmons follow the swarm of bats with the Red's Tan Counterparts.

The colored teams reach the respective base that flew their color banner. "Ok let's look around and see if can find anything to take back" After the whole the deceleration of war against Felix's and Locus's boss. They started to collect what they could find whether if be weapons or information. Which and lead them to an old simulation base that Project Freelancer had once used.

There friend Epsilon or Church as they knew as him had search the Capitals database for military installments, weapon factory and anything else that could be helpful for the war. After doing his search he and found this old base which had been seal off by the director of project freelancer. However the reason was still unknown.

Agent Carolina and Washington had gone back to Crash Site Alpha to look for supplies at the site while Sarge and Dount had go to Crash Site Bravo to do the same.

The Blue searched the base and found weapons and ammunition all out of date along the armor in the building. However they found a large ring in the middle of the lower floor. "Hey Simmons does your guys base have a ring in the middle of the room"

"Yeah it looks like the Stargate" Simmons response confused the Teal Soldier. However he could make out Grif shouting nerd in the background.

"English Damn it"Tucker shouted over the short way radio. He couldn't understand what the hell a Stargate was and what it meant.

"It like the teleporters that we've used. However these were prototypes and instead of moving from point A to point B it moves people to different dimension without knowing if the dimensions has this technology it may be impossible to return.

"So don't use the teleporter because we may never come back" Tucker simplified saw his tan double Palomo standing nearby however he didn't see Caboose or his lieutenant Andermith. "Palomo where's Caboose and Smith.

"Tucker, Jensen just found out that the gates have a strong gravitational pull and are link. SO if one turns on so does the other" Simmons informed Tucker about what would happen. if one of the portal turned on.

"Hey Wash we found some old stuff and a prototype teleporters that teleport people to different dimensions other than places or whatever Simmons said" Tucker relayed to the other

"Ok Tucker, We'll see you back at the base. Wait whats the alarm sound" Agent Washington had a vague idea that Caboose was behind the Alarm noise.

Tucker figure that Caboose had been been alarm. Tucker saw the Teleporter began to activate, Caboose ran into the room with Andersmith behind him. "Caboose what did you do"

"Tucker did it" Caboose tried to blame his Teal colored teammate the group of four soon felt the pull the powerful gravitational field.

"Damn it Caboose, Wash we're being pulled into the Teleporter the same thing probably happening the reds"

"NO SHIT TUCKER" Grif yelled into the microphone as the Reds were pulled into the red base dimensional gate. Grif and Simmons along with their lieutenants held on to a object that was bolted down.

"Wash try and get us out" Tucker's radio went to static after Tucker sent his S.O.S. He went straight to his follow former freelancer Carolina.

"Damn it, Carolina, Epsilon we have a problem. It looks Tucker and the others accidentally teleported themselves to another dimension thanks to a prototype teleporter and what I'd guess is Caboose love of pushing buttons" Washington reported.

"I could almost tell that was going happen, well the part about Caboose doing something that would cause some kind of problem. The rest of it, no I didn't see coming just the Caboose part.

"So what now Carolina" Washington knew they couldn't just leave Chorus and leave the war. They never knew when Malcom Hargrove would seen his pirates and who knows what else at them.

"First let's go to the location and find out what we can. Then we'll figure out how to get them back." Carolina grabbed a couple of wrap grenades "But first let's go pick some gear and hope that his grenades work in the other world.

"I'll contact Sarge and Dount and have them meet us there" Washington saw Carolina sprinting away with Epsilon. "Sarge, Dount come in"

"What is it Washington" Sarge gruff voice boomed over the radio. Washington could her Dount singing in the background.

"We've lost contact with Tucker's group apparently they got pulled into a prototype teleporter. Carolina left to gather some supplies" Wash reported over the radio while he waited for Carolina to come back with whatever equipment that she had in mind

"Damn It Grif" Sarge once again blamed his orange teammate. "Well I guess that the end of that lazy good for nothing. May he rest in peace"

"Actually his probably not dead just teleported to another dimension" Washington was pretty sure Grif was dead. However he wasn't sure himself "We still don't know what happened, so Carolina wants us to regroup at their last known location"

"No his dead, Agent Washington there no way he-" Sarge tried to convince Washington was dead and that was no way his wall

"Just meet us there Sarge" Washington closed the line, he saw Carolina returning with nothing in. "Where the equipment? You were getting did you use a wrap grenade to store it. Wouldn't it have been better to take it with us to the base"

"Remember that big metal case that we found" Carolina knew Wash knew about the metal case that neither of him could move without heavy lifting equipment.

"Oh, that one that if you tried to use explosives to bust it open would destroy all the content" Washington remember the case He and Carolina couldn't carry despite their efforts. "Yeah couldn't we have opened it"

"Oh yeah, your right Wash after we opening it and take all the contents out and grab as much as we can and teleport back in forth until we got everything there. I mean we have a fucking shit load of wrap grenades" A light blue hologram shaped like man appear next to Carolina.

"Point made Epsilon" Washington could tell that the Hologram was being sarcastic. They only had around four or three left at the Capital. "Do we at least know what is in the crates"

"Yes, ammunition, weapons and armor not the ones we have, this shit is top grade. There only reason why Felix and Locus couldn't move it would because you'd need a heavy ass crane which would stick out like a sore thumb or two Cabooses" Epsilon floated next to Carolina.

"We're gabbing the armor is encase our armor is damage beyond repair or destroyed" Carolina wasn't sure what they might in counter if they went to this other realm. However she wasn't going to abandon her new team.

"Carolina before we leave we should pick up Dr. Gray and grab some of those space pirates gear. I was hoping to have the pirates tell us about the gear. But it looks like we may have to grab it an go" Epsilon wanted to get what he could from them. "also with Dr. Gray we get a doctor, a genius, and an interrogator"

"Sarge, come in" Carolina tried contacting the Reds over the radio.

"Yeah what, were on our way" Sarge greeted over the radio he had spent the last several minutes gathering what ammunition that he and Dount could carry.

"We'll meet you at the site, after we pick up Dr. Gray and some of the Merc's gear" Carolina ready her Wrap Grenade.

"Alright we'll pick up Lopez and" Sarge was going to pick their robotic soldier and take him with them to the site. However he was interrupted yet again.

"No Sarge we've leaving Lopez here to help the Republic and the Federation. Plus we need someone to work this Teleporter if we go in" Epsilon could here Sarge's growling and Grunting. Carolina activated item the teleported to Dr. Gray Location.

After using picking Gray and some of the mercenaries gear Carolina teleported to the underground Simulation base. It took Epsilon some time to figure out the exact coordinates. He also gave them to the Reds too.

After wrapping to the underground cavern the group went toward the blue base. "Wow Sarge this looks just like the cave back at Blood Gulch" The group continue until they reach the base and saw the large ring in the middle of the room.

"Fascinating this ring looks like the one that was destroyed by the Master Chief" Doctor Emily Gray inspected the Prototype Teleporter while Carolina and Washington tried to give out what had happened and where everyone went.

Epsilon jumped into the machine and began gathering the information that they were looking for. "Well Epsilon what did you find" Carolina waited for what the AI had gotten.

"Well I got the coordinates for the realm, but not were they may have been sent. However whoever built this made sure that whoever when through this was sent through this didn't fall into a volcano or drown in the sea" Sarge could be heard cursing god for not taking Grif. "Anyway I'm not going to go into details, but they all split up into groups"

"Church Any idea of who's paired" Washington wondered who was grouped with who. Tucker had improved his skills greatly and the others could fight. However Caboose was another story.

"No, I do know that due to that the gravity inside the teleporter warps the time greatly, but how much I don't know. I do know that we don't have worry about Malcom's Mercs attacking while were gone" Epsilon aka Church was running every calculation he could. "Also I say we should go because we might get our hands on some new tech that might give us the edge"

"Ok then were going to track them down and get them back is everyone ready" After every gave their version of a ok with the exception of Sarges grunt at the idea of saving Grif again. Church activated the teleporter "If we can't use the radio try and find a place to establish and base and gather resources" the Teleporter began to pull the soldiers into the Teleporter.

* * *

(Dount) Wheres the Writer

(Grif) Caboose killed him

(Dount) But who's going to tell them about the other crossover

(Simmons) Shut up Dount, we need the readers to vote for this stories

(Dount) But I like these Romance stories

(Simmons) They're not Canon, who cares

(Dount) I care Simmons I care

(Washington) All of you shut up

(Carolina) Epsilon can you get in to the writers computer, So we can shut them up

(Church) OH please already did and it looks like he has a shit load of notes

(Washington) And?

(Church) Well I'll explain more if we get voted, even he even has images of every characters,

(Tucker) Whoa I hope we get voted some of these women are F.I.N.E. that means

(Washington) Yeah fine most of us can spell, but there practical highschoolers in short underage.

(Tucker) So we don't even know are own age

(Church) and we don't how long the series has been Tucker and after looking through the notes this guys was oh.

(Carolina) What is it Epsilon

(Church) We'll original he thought about letting reader decide the pairings as the story went on

(Dount) Cool, I wonder who the readers will vote for

(Washington) It hasn't been decided if we'll be the temporary story

(Church) would you assholes let me finish, he wasn't sure of our ages so put the idea on hold until he gathered more information

(Tucker) Maybe we'll become younger after going into the Teleporter

(Simmons) That doesn't seem possible

(Dount) Let's the reader decided if you go back to our high school days

(Simmons) What, no I don''t want to go back to high school days, I'd rather we lose our equipment

(Washington) Why we need the equipment for the war.

(Dount) Oh so the readers get to vote, either have us lose our equipment or go back to being teenagers.

(Simmons) It hasn't been decided if we going to be the temporary story

(Sarge) Vote for us or you'll receive a SHOTGUN COURT MARTIAL that same goes for those who mentions the grammar

(Church) Yeah threaten the readers Sarge, that will get them to vote for them

(Dount) Also leave a review

* * *

(Dount) Cool the story was extended

(Simmons) How the writers dead

(Caboose) Ghost

(Washington) Caboose ghosts aren't real

(Sarge) Damn it, we've only got two votes and that other stories has five

(Grif) So less work for us

(Dount) We got reviews too at least six and some of them are going for us becoming younger, Also don't some of the reviews count as vote?

(Simmons) FUCK

(Washington) Wait would our armor still fit us?

(Church) that's actually a good point

(Carolina) Maybe that's why he had us grab some armor

(Dount) Sarge you read some of these stories on the site

(Sarge) God Damn it Dount

(Church) I wouldn't there are some odd pairings between us

(Washington) Well its not surprising, your teams consisted on mostly men

(Tucker) Yeah what the hell is was with that!

(Dount) Bye readers, remember to review and vote


	2. Blue Trailer

Caboose: Hello?

Sarge: His dead son

Simmons: Wait then how was this posted

Tucker: So we won the poll?

Church: Tactical no we luck out for two reasons, One the other crossover involved two light novals

Dount: Oh I see Light Novals are written and since both of them are written It would have been some what hard because you'd have to practical rewrite the whole the story and you have to be careful not to complete copy the story.

Church: Uh yeah

Grif: Great more work

Tucker:So are we younger or what

Church: Damn it Tucker, the story hasn't started

Caboose: I ran out of blue and red crayons

Washington: Well get you some later, I want to know why Tucker is wearing black armor

Tucker: What?

Church: yeah that happens when ever Tucker goes through a Teleporter

Tucker: Damn it why is it just me

Sarge: Hmm what are the chances of Grif dying

Church: Normally high, but for us kinda low since we have dumb luck

Simmons: Aren't we wasting time talking

Dount: Yeah shh, I wanna read this.

* * *

"Caboose, Caboose, Wake up damn it, you better not be fucking dead Caboose" The Darkness started shaking violently. "Damn it Caboose" Light started to return to the world and the shaking stop. As light returned to Caboose's world he was greeted by the colored armor of follow blues.

"Hello, is sleep time over. Is it food time now I hope it is, I'm thirsty can I have orange juice" Caboose looked around at his comrade. Completely unaware of the situation that was happening.

"Damn it Caboose don't fucking scare us you idiot, we throught you were dead" Tucker still felt guilt over the loss over Jason's and Roger's deaths. Hell he hated Caboose most of the time, but still he'd be damn if Caboose kicked the bucket.

"I didn't sir, I knew Captain Caboose was alive" Andersmith was loyal as a dog to Caboose despite him being a moron.

"The Fuck you did you were freaking out and I kept telling you to shut the fuck up" Tucker snapped at the Tan and Blue soldiers.

"It was just like when you got stabbed by Felix" Palomo reminisced the events before the deceleration of war.

"I hate you Palomo" Tucker quickly returned his attention to the situation at hand. Tucker figured he had to take the lead of this little group, but he didn't have any ideas of what to do next "ok now that Caboose is awake any ideas what to do next" The Reds and their group were nowhere to be found. If Simmons was there with them maybe he would have an idea.

"Hey where are we" Caboose realized he wasn't at the underground blue base anymore, but was now in an alley way with his friends. "Are we playing hide and seek"

"Negative Captain Caboose, We're are in an unknown location" The mechanized voice came from Caboose Assault Rifle.

"Freckles, How are you" Caboose was glad to see his robotic pet Freckles.

"God damn it, Caboose. Listen we need to figure out what the hell to do" Tucker stop the conversation between the boy and his dog. "We don't where the hell we are" Tucker was piss off, he didn't know what the hell to do.

"Maybe we should ask somebody" Cabooses normally stupid respond was actually helpful for the small group.

"There's a bar across the street Captain Tucker, we could always ask there" Palomo pointed to the building across the street the window flashed red once in a while. Tucker did say anything the two people that pissed him off the most actually had a good idea.

"and in there we'll probably it's a hive of scum and villainy" Andersmith noted as the group watched the windows of the building flashed red. "However should we go in dressed like this, we might attract unwanted attentions"

"Hell yes, women love men in uniform" Tucker mind switched from his leader mode to his normal perverted nature. "what could happen, besides I doubt it's full of thugs" The Teal soldier started to make his way to the bar.

The group started to walk toward the building "Hey does anyone's armor feel a little loose" Palomo nmentioned while the group walked toward the building.

"No not really" Andersmith didn't feel any difference in his armor or at least nothing noticeable at the moment.

"No, it does feel comfy through" Caboose felt his was a bit comfier in his armor but other that nothing however if anything did change the Blue probably wouldn't have notice it. "Do feel loose Freckles?"

"I bet the ladies at this club feel loose Bow Chika Wow Wow" Tucker couldn't let the loose line slip past him even if Palomo mentioned it. Tucker push open "Sup Bitches we're here to"

"Umm Captain Tucker, I don't think we're going to pick up any chicks" Palomo saw the various men dresses in suit and hats pointing their weapons at the group while the music played.

"What" Tucker turn and saw the guns aimed at them "Oh Fuck, TAKE COVER" The group took cover behind the wall near the door. Tucker pulled cover into cover "ok guys cover me, I'm going in and hopeful take out those guys" Tucker turned on his energy sword and ran down the stair way "And don't give Caboose any grenades" Caboose and the rest began firing.

"Sup bitches, let's dance" Several of the armed men charged Tucker only to have their blades cut in two by the energy sword. "Laser Sword bitches" and quickly cut them down, but not deep enough to kill. After the men in suits were dealt with Caboose and the other two stop firing.

Tucker was suddenly hit by an unknown force. The impact disarmed him of his energy sword causing it to slide under a table. He looked up and saw two women, one dressed in red and the other in white."Damn why do we keep running into women that what to kill us" Tucker was hit once again but by the girl dressed in white. "God damn it, I can't believe I'm about to say it" He use is sword pretty, but he figure he couldn't handle these two on his own. "Caboose a little help and don't kill me"

"ok" Caboose jumped over the small barricade but fell on his face "I'm ok" he got up but staggered a bit. He charged in yelling while firing his gun, Tucker dropped to the ground to dodged the bullets. The Blue Soldier's run and gun pushed the two women back.

"Damn it I said don't kill me" Tucker got back to his feet after Caboose passed him. Tucker ran over to grabbed his sword. Tucker was hit yet again but was sent straight toward his sword. He quickly snatch his sword and activated it and took a quick swing "Swish, Bitch" the women dressed in red dodged Tucker attack. He tried again taking another swing "swish" once again the attempt was dodged.

Caboose chased in women in white as continued firing. The woman wasn't taking Caboose seriously and saw him for what he was a moron. She waited until he ran out of ammo. Once she heard the click she knew he was out of ammo and striked. She kicked Caboose several times and sent into the him to a nearby booth. "Ouch" Freckles fell onto the floor.

"Caboose, Shit" Tucker dodged the claws that the woman dressed in red wielded. He hadn't gotten hits off, however his opponent hadn't either, her attempts to attack her only blocked by Tucker sword. However once the claw made contact with the energy sword. She quickly pulled back thinking her weapon hadn't been damaged. However Bit by bit the claw had been chip off. Once the woman landed a hit the claw had snapped due the strength of Tucker's armor. Her right claw was destroyed and she only had one left.

Caboose saw the Woman approaching him. "Captain Caboose catch" Caboose turned to see Andersmith toss Freckles toward him, But landed on a table next to Caboose instead.

"Heat signature detected firing main cannon" Freckles began firing catching the woman off guard several rounds made their mark but only to point of clipping or grazing her. She barely got out of the way thanks to her reflexes. She quickly retreated and check her wounds.

"Good boy Freckles" Caboose ran over and grabbed his gun. After Caboose grabbed his pet gun. he saw a ammo clip on one of the injuries soldiers and that one of the rounds was red. "A red crayon, I used up my red crayon" he walked over and picked up the clip. The woman recovered and started to advance toward Caboose.

"Captain Caboose behind you" Palomo shouted as the women dressed in white continued to advance. She knew Caboose had only gotten lucky with that last attack.

"Where?" Caboose got up and quickly turned around while still holding the clip with his arm out. He with what would be considered a lariat. The hit had sent the woman flying into a nearby wall embedding her in the wall. "Hello?" Caboose began to wander around the room looking for the person who was suppose to be behind him. "Blue Crayons" Caboose noticed a clip with blue colored rounds. He picked up the clip and then began wandering while picking up colored rounds.

Tucker had his opponent on the ropes. He didn't give her much time to attack, but he hadn't landed any hits. He saw the light fixture above the dance floor of the bar establishment. He hadn't seen a movie where a guy shot a light fixture and had a light fall on the bad guy. Tucker quickly drew his pistol and shot the one of the light and it fell and miss it's mark. However the woman trip over the lamp and fell. "Ha, Bitch" Tucker quickly kicked her in the face and knocked her out.

"Captain Tucker, look out" Tucker turned to see what looked like a baseball bat. He was sent falling and collided with Caboose. "damn it can't we just get a fucking drink" Tucker looked up and saw his attacker was a man with black hair and a bread. He was dressed like the rest of the men except without the hat and shades. He got up as quickly as he could and saw the bat turn in a missile launcher. "Son of a Bitch" Tucker watched several missile's come toward them.

"Captain Tucker, Captain" Both watched the missile hit there target. However Caboose ran out of the explosion firing his gun yelling with Tucker close behind. They had barely got out of the radius of the explosion, but their armor was slightly damage by the impact. Cabooses gun once again ran out of ammo. Caboose loaded the_ Blue Crayons _into his gun. The man prepared fired his bazooka again but Caboose beat him to the punch. Caboose fire several rounds the one that hit froze parts of the man's body.

Tucker didn't really have a plan after running out of the smokes and flames of the explosion, but only plan he had was charge. Once he saw Caboose's bullets hit and immobilize the man. Tucker ran in and attack"Gotcha bitch" he cut the Bazooka as he call it two just as he got ready to deal the final blow. Caboose ran the two over and sent them flying, Tucker landed on his ass while the man landed on his head knocking him out. "DAMN IT CABOOSE"

"Palomo did it" Caboose shift the blame to Tucker's only surviving soldier.

"Fuck it, Palomo and Andersmith steal as much shit as you can" the two tan soldiers began looking for anything worth taking. "Oh if you find a phones numbers that may belong to a woman give them to me. Caboose you" Tucker thought for a moment before he gave the idiot an order. "Just sit on this guy. I'll deal with his ladies" Caboose literary sat on the man in a suit.

After raiding the place and dragging the henchmen and the women into the freezer, They locked them in the freezer. "ok what did we get" Tucker saw the various drinks, weapon, there were also colored object from crystals to canisters of colored powder. "What no number"

"No sir, No ladies numbers" Andersmith reported he had found the crystals and the colored rounds. The canister he grabbed become they looked valuable especially because of where they were stored. "It looks like our prisoner is waking up sir"

"What the do you want" The man tried to get up but couldn't with Caboose sitting on him. Tucker and the others pointed their firearms at the man.

"All we wanted was some Fucking Drinks" Tucker snapped the guy was now asking what they wanted after trying to kill them "We came in to get some drinks maybe ask some questions and what we get is a lead sandwich"

"All you wanted were some drinks and information. Your not with the police or the military" The man was sure that they were doing a police raid or something similar to it. "So what do want?"

"Orange Juice" Caboose quickly answered the man

"Fine, but if you think of charging us for the drink. I'll shoot you" Tucker was tried and thirsty, but he'd be damned if he had to pay for the drinks after all the shit they just went through.

After receive the drinks they had asked several important questions such as where they were. "ok Junior then we're in Vale huh"

"Who getting Married Tucker, you and Carolina" Caboose shouted as he drank his orange juice. Without Caboose helmet. Caboose had short blond hair with blue eyes and a stupid look on his face.

"Hell no, I'm not getting married Caboose" Tucker with his helmet was a dark skinned man with brown hair his hair wasn't as short as Cabooses. "ok then, what the hell is this powder crap and these colored rounds" Tucker poured some red powder from one of the canister.

"be careful with that, that's Dust in is powdered form it very volatile" Junior was worried that the slightly impact would cause the powdered to explode. "That's Dust it comes in various form like powder or Crystals, They have magical property"

"And your Batzooka" Tucker wanted to know more about Junior's weapon it reminded him of the Meta's weapon but it didn't turn in to a different weapon completely.

"This thing, it uses a folding tech, some weapon have more than two forms" Junior saw a man dressed in a white suit and a bowler hat approach the counter. "Now is that all? I've got business to attend too" Junior wanted them to leave so he could get his men out of the freezer and get to fixing the place up.

"Fine were leaving but were taking several drinks and dust canisters and crystals" Tucker snapped his was still pissed off. He put his helmet back on and secure it. Caboose and the other did the same and grabbed some of their loot and left. "And next time don't shoot us when we come in"

"Fine, but at least take off your helmets" Junior shouted as the left the descended the short flight of stairs

"I like your Hat" Caboose complimented as the group pass the group. The man tip his hat the group group walked past him. "Maybe I should get one for Freckles"

"I think it would make Freckles look quiet sophisticated sir" Andersmith complimented as the group exited out the back entrance.

While the group left Caboose saw a blond woman enter the bar. "ok now we need a ride" Tucker exited from the backdoor into another alley. The group saw a yellow bike just sitting there. "ok that's lucky, Caboose can you put freckles in there"

"Yes' but I can't drive" Caboose walked over to the bike and began doing his thing. After a couple seconds he popped "Done"

"ok everyone hope on" Tucker jumped onto the bike, his old vehicle which was similar to a bike.

"Sir, it's only a two seater" Palomo noted as he look at the bike. "Plus isn't this stealing"

"First shut up Palomo and second I guess where going to have squeeze together on this damn thing unless you have another idea" The group didn't so pressed together and tried to fit on the bike with Caboose hanging off the back.

"Hey Tucker there's some black stuff on your shoulder" Caboose noticed as they drove away.

"God Damn Palomo I thought you cleaned that all off" Tucker shouted, When they had teleported to Vale Tucker had been cover in black stuff while Andersmith tried to wake up Caboose who was unconscious at the time. Which he had Palomo clean off. The group continued to drive away into the night. "We also need to give this a new paint job so we can pick up chicks"

* * *

Washington: Well I can't say it was prefect but your alive Tucker

Tucker: Shut Up Wash

Freckles: you shouldn't speak to you superior like that.

Tucker: What can you do, if your not pointed at me

Carolina: I will say it was Lucky Caboose picked up those dust rounds and that they fit in his clip

Church: Yeah we got some pretty good dumb luck

Simmons: So were not younger

Dount: Well it was hinted with the armor.

Tucker: What about us removing our helmet we've never done that.

Dount: It only mention what you look like not how old you look

Grif: Well at least I didn't need to fight

Church: Don't count your blessing, this was Blue Trailer and the next is Red Trailer which means it could involve you and Simmons.

Simmons: So new armor and Dust Rounds.

Caboose: yeah more chalk and crayons

Dount: And maybe new weapons

Church: Yeah but what would our guns turn into

Dount: Reviews

Simmons: but it hasn't been decided if we're going to be younger or not.

Church: Yeah and Season Thirteen was hinted at, also the writers notes hinted at ideas for weapons.

Sarge: Like?

Church: well mostly things that fit our strength or fights style

Tucker: Hey why are Caboose and Me the two post characters.

Dount: cause the Blues are doing all the cool stuff.

Simmons: Well we've used up plenty of time so let's end this

Dount: Review your thought and concepts

Sarge: and Don't bring up the grammar

Dount: maybe we should use the current writer's betas

Simmons: you mean former

Church: yeah we need to bring him back, Bleach looks like it coming to a close.

Dount: Bye


	3. Red Trailer

Simmons: Ok this looks bad

Grif: What?

Church: Dude you don't know

Caboose: I'm still sad

Simmons: and with him gone, we might disappear

Church: No I'm pretty sure the show will go on.

Dount: Let's just remember they happy times

Washington: We're fictional character we never met the guy

Dount: Let's stop being so negative

Caboose: Yeah let's read the story

Church: What another update

Caboose: God

Church: No, wait wheres Tucker

Caboose: Oh he went to look for a Hen in a tie on the internet

Church: Damn it

* * *

Silence complete and utter silence filled the caves, two orange soldiers known as Grif and Bitters were both sleeping on their makeshift bed that Simmons and Katie had made with what they had found. It hadn't been only a day since they had been transported to this unknown forest.

"Grif we're back from savaging fruits and berries. How did contacting GRIF WAKE UP" The Maroon soldier snapped at his red comrade. "Did you guys do anything while we were gone" The orange soldier and his follow napper slowly began to wake up

"Fruit again what about meat" Grif groaned despite being a glutton he still wanted meat. "Didn't you find any of those mask where animals?"

"Yeah we did but we can't eat them Grif, plus we're limited on ammo" When the group had teleported they had landed in a lake and swam to shore except Grif who they had to pull to shore. After a short walk they ran into a pack of what appeared to be werewolf like creatures. They had dealt with the creatures and made base in a cave not to far from the lake.

"Sure we can Simmons all we need to a knife of something" Grif couldn't see why they couldn't just cut up the creatures and cook them.

"No we can't after we killed them they disintegrate, leaving no corpse Grif so it makes it impossible to eat them" Simmons took the fruits and placed them into a large leaf along the rest of their food.

"God Damn it" Grif wasn't too happy about the lack of meat or rather the plain lack of food.

"Well if some people didn't eat ALL THE GOD DAMN FOOD WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM GRIF" Grif and his lieutenant Bitters had eaten most of their rations. Simmons wasn't to happy with the lack of food either, but he and Katie had been doing most of the work "Katie tried and contact Tucker and the others"

"Yes Sir" Katie turned of her radio in her helmet "Captain Tucker come in, I repeat come in" however she didn't get anything. "Sorry sir I don't think their within range. I try again later sir"

"OK we need to keep trying, we out of rations and fruit and berries can only last so long. Oh and need I remind you that we don't have any extra ammo thanks to a curtain someone" Simmons was at least glad someone contributin.

"Hey I gave that job to Bitters" Simmons had told Grif to bring extra ammo for their trip in case they ran into some left of pirates. But Simmons knew Grif would forget so he put a remind in his helmets he wouldn't.

"Your still to blame Grif, his your lieutenant" Grif had seen the reminder so he decided to give the job to Bitters so he wouldn't have to do it. "Damn it why do I keep forgetting Bitters is just like you. Apart me wishes you did turn in Sarge"

"Hey shut up, there no way in hell I'm going to have a southern accent" Grif still didn't like the idea of becoming a Sarge or having a Southern accent. Be a leader of a team had started to lead him toward the path or sargeness.

"Umm Sirs" Bitters interrupted the two's argument. After seeing a pair of glowing red eyes in the depths of the cave they were hiding.

"WHAT" Simmons and Grif turned and saw the reds and the creature they belong to. The beast was a large black bear like creature with various spikes. "Son of a Bitch" The creature growled at them as it approached them.

"Let's run on three" Grif suggested as the creature started to eat the berries.

"Fuck that I already fell for the once, never again Fatty" Simmons had suggested running on three when Blues tank had approached them back at Blood Gulch. However we he started the count down Grif and ran before him.

"Umm sirs, Bitters already left the cave" Katie informed her captains as they argued. The beast had finished the berries and crushed the fruit.

"I taught him well" Grif was proud of the person he had turned Bitters into. "I seems like yesterday that we stole food from the mess hall"

"Yeah and that he stole some food from you. Oh did I forget the part were he nearly died from it" Simmons reminded him that bitter had stolen and that it nearly killed.

"Damn it Simmons you had to remind" Grif could hear the Beast's heavy breathing "Fuck, RUN" The three ran out of the cave and found Bitters surrounded by wolf like creatures with whites masks. "Come on" Grif raised his energy rifle and took aim.

"No Grif, we should keep running" Simmons grabbed Grif's arms and started running with Bitters and Katie in tow.

"Why are we running, they'll keep chasing us" Grif started to running. however he knew he wouldn't be able to go to far.

"Because we a limited supply of ammo and we don't even know how to reload your energy rifle. Let along have ammo" Simmons released Grif and started running "Katie use a flash bang" Simmons ordered Katie to use a flash bang. Katie pulled the grenade out and drop it behind her. The flash bang exploded and blinded the creatures. The group continued to ran as fast as they could until they were out of range of the creatures.

"After running for a while they found another cave with a water source in it with several crystals in it. "OK now that we found a cave to rest in, let's try to contact the group" Grif collapsed on the ground while Simmons tried to contact the blues.

"Sir we maybe should go outside and see if we can contact them out there instead of in the cave" Katie suggested she guessed that the cave my be blocking their transmission.

"Good idea, why didn't I think of that. Whatever let's head outside" Simmons and Katie went out side while Bitters and Grif decided to rest for a while "GRIF, BITTERS GET OUT HERE" Grif and Bitter jump after hearing Simmons yell at them.

"What now, Oh shit" Grif and Bitters ran out and saw the beast they ran from had followed them. "How the hell did they follow us" Simmons and Katie had their rifles up and point. Grif and Bitter follow up the action and pulled out their rifles. The group started firing taking out the wolf like creatures first. "Seriously through how did they find out"

"I don't know, maybe they're just hunting us" Simmons firing off several round killing two of the wolfs. "We went through a river so we should have lost our scent. Unless" The group continued shooting some made their mark while some didn't. However more monsters appeared one after another. "Grif your not saving any meat are you" Simmons knew Grif always had food on hand.

Simmons saw Grif pause for a couple of seconds "No" Grif shot at several boar like creatures. However the rounds didn't do anything thanks to the armor on them.

"Damn it Grif, Give it to them" Simmons should've known Grif had some kinda of meat on him. "Wait a second, Katie check Bitters for food" Simmons knew that Bitters and Grif were very similar so it wouldn't be surprising if he had food on him as well.

"No way, It that only meat I have left" Grif refused to give up the meat he had saved.

Katie search Bitter for food. However Bitters was to lazy to resist the search. "Sir I found a roast chicken breast"

"Throw it away" Simmons order, just Katie was about the meat away she heard what sounded like a hiss behind.

"Umm Simmons don't look behind us" Grif heard the hiss and looked back and saw two large snakes. One black and one white, first bats now giant snakes their luck just kept getting worse.

"What, why should I not …" Simmons froze when he saw the two large snakes. One snatched the chicken breast from Katie and swallowed it.

"Simmons snapped out it, now" Grif excepted Simmons to freak and start firing randomly but instead he froze on sight of the large serpents. The beast was prepared to strike when a grenade bounce on it's head. "What the hell" Before Grif could finished his thought he could heard Spanish music playing the music resemble the music from the warthog. He realized it was the same song from the jeep. Grif looked up and saw a aircraft flying above him. Soon it started to rain grenades "Shit get in the cave, grab Simmons" The group ran into the cave, Katie had pulled Simmons in the cave.

They felt the cave shake from the explosion. "Ha take that you dirty Grimm you were beaten by the glorious Reds" Grif and Simmons recognized that and ran out looked up to the aircraft to see a Sarge in usually Red armor standing on the edge of the vehicle.

"SARGE?" Sarge turned to see Grif and Simmons standing among the craters caused by the rain of grenades.

"Damn it Grif, you too lazy even in the task of letting your self just die" Sarge shouted from the ship as lower it self closer to the ground. As the smoke from the explosions cleared away. Several of the monsters still remained mainly the larger ones. "It's good day to die, Simmons, Grif get your rifles ready"

"We're out of ammo" Grif shouted as he dragged Simmons to the aircraft after seeing the large snakes again Simmons once again froze.

"Damn it Grif, you didn't die and you forgot to bring ammo" Sarge aimed his shotgun at one of the large snakes. "Dount get them some ammo, and don't give them that dirty blue ammo"

"Can do Sarge" Dount dressed pink armor out with several clips in hand and ran over to his follow reds. "Here guys some red ammo" Grif look at the red ammunition.

"What the hell Dount colored ammo is going to do" Grif didn't see any real difference in the ammo they were give and the ammo they had.

"Dount give him my Ammo, give him his own ammo" Sarge snapped. One of the black bears charged Sarge. Sarge pointed his shotgun at the bear and pulled the trigger. Grif and along with other reds saw several small red light the sizes of peas. Fly toward the beast once the small lights reach their destination they detonated cause several explosions completely incinerating the creature. Ha take that stupid bear"

"Here Grif, Some Grif Ammo" Dount exchanged the red ammo for some yellow ones and hand some of the yellow ammo to Bitters.

"I'm Orange not Yellow, God damn it how many times to we have to do this" Grif loaded the ammo into his rifle. Katie and Dount had dragged Simmons into the aircraft since he was still frozen in fear. Grif began opening fire and bolts of lightning shaped like bullets flew from his gun and his their marks. The beasts were electrified to the point of that all was left of them was ash. "Whoa that was shocking"

"Sarge, We should leave the giant elephants are getting closer" Dount had gotten a call from Church over the radio after dragging Simmons into the ship. "and we don't have any weapon strong enough to hurt them"

"God damn it, Grif, Jr..Grif get in the Bull" Before Grif could ask the the elephants that were approaching or the name of the dropship. He was push into the ship along with Bitters. The Bull swiftly lift of the ground. One of the large snakes tried to attack but got a face of elemental lead reducing it to mere ash that blew away in the wind.

After lifting off the ground the ship shifted it's engines to a horizontal position and flew away. "Soo how did you guys like the new ammo" Dount ask as they watched the trees pass under them.

"Well pretty damn cool, who made them" Grif saw the black elephants pass by them as the flew. However the elephants didn't seem to care.

"Well Caboose made them, along with others like Washington Bullets"Dount dug a container that look like a water cooler and pulled out a Grey round with yellow lines.

"What does it do, Wait Caboose are you sure they work" Grif wasn't too sure if the ammo was even safe to begin with.

"Well their was a few explosions, One turned Caboose into an ice sculpture. We had to put him into the cafeteria's freezer so he wouldn't melt" The scenery changed from a forest to an abandon city.

"Wait Cafeteria as in food" Grif mind instantly turned to the subject of food. "Do they have Meat"

"Shut up Grif" Grif looked over to Simmons and seen that he snapped out his snake induced shock. "Where Wash and Carolina"

"Their doing freelancer stuff their doing jobs for the Schnee's " Dount loaded in his gun with pink colored round. "Oh and Carolina told the Principal of the school to buff up security around the food"

"Damn it" Grif wasn't too happy about the idea of increase security. He had working and with the increase it would made stealing food harder. "Wait School" Soon Grif saw the large castle like building. He could hear Simmons freaking out his high school in background.

* * *

Sarge: What other idea did this writer guy have

Church: you want know

Tucker: I do

Dount: Same

Caboose: Me too

Church ugh damn it, I don't want to take about. Well one Caboose dies and uh brought back.

Tucker: Wait what Caboose dies

Sarge: Why not Grif

Church: Freckles cause it

Caboose: Ahh

Simmons: Wait we still don't know if we decreased in age

Washington: Maybe we'll find out in the next chapter

Grif: what is the next chapter

Church: Let's White Trailer

Simmons: White

Dount: White is a blank so I guess it fits with the Freelancers

Church: Uhh Sure whatever

Dount: Review and comment

Caboose: What's a Beta

Simmons is Beta is late piece of software before the final product

Church: I'm not sure that's what he referring too


	4. White Trailer

Ok I've haven't update in a while. Things have been popping up one after another mainly family issues. So I haven't really found time or drive to write this until the internet went down.

Currently I been thinking what I want to do in the future a career. While apart of me still wants to do manga, yet I'm wondering if doing Light Novals would be better. Since I seem to do more writing than drawing. Which I need to fix severely and I need to start getting a better handling of editing and grammar.

So Yeah that's what I've been up to, Also I've been doing temp jobs lately which is good for me since I've been earning money. So I might be able to get into college.

and I will get back to the whole Red and Blues conversation at the beginning and end of each chapter.

* * *

The red leaves from nearby trees past the moving train as it ran down the tracks. The train carried large creates with a snowflake like design on them. The train carried not only container but high security robots.

A small purple pistol round rolled across the floor. "Damn it I dropped one of the Reaper rounds" A hand with gray armor plating and yellow decals pick up the rouge purple round. The hand belong to Agent Washington former freelancer and current leader of the blues. Washington place the round in a small pouch. "Carolina do you have Polarity rounds with you, I'm out" The gray and yellow armor soldier turned to his aqua teammate.

"Yes I have some extra, remember told us we can use any of the dust rounds in the container. He mainly wants the staff and passengers alive" Carolina reminded him it had only been a half an hour since they received the call of the retrieving the rest of the reds "How are the modification to Cabooses armor going" she loaded several brown colored ammunition into one of her rifle's clip.

"We got the Aura meter up with the exception of Cabooses helmet malfunctioning again" Washington load a clip of teal color ammo into his rifle. "The Armor Augmentation are still prototypes the last test caused Caboose to go into a hulk like rage which took several dozen tranquilizers just to get him to stop" Washington had been trying to step up new gear with some help from Epsilon and . "I'm still not to sure about this idea of giving Caboose the ability to his Omega mode" Washington used air quotes as he name Caboose's rage "Is such a good idea"

A small light blue armor soldier known as Epsilon aka Church appeared near Carolina's helmet. "Let me remind you that he mowed down several dozen robot Texs. He also can lifted a compact ball that weighs a ton that even one of the strongest freelancers couldn't lift even with her strength boost. So tell me how this is a bad idea and saying his stupid doesn't count" The A.I. waited for a response. "Save it we got guests, two of them " He had connected to the security system when they got on the train. "One man dressed in a suit with red hair. He also is wearing a mask that looks like a Grimm"

"White Fang" Carolina loaded all her weapons and extra ammo. Their employer figured that the White Fang might try something "what does the other one look like"

"Female dressed in black with a bow and they engaged the drones" Church watched the two intruders through one of the security cams in one of the train cars. "Their ripping Atlas bots and their skilled"

"Weapons or Semblance" Carolina grabbed several glass canisters of dust and stteched them to her belt to act as gernades. Dust powder was highly explosive to small impact like burping Washington strapped several crystals to the underside of the car incase.

"The girl in black has a board sword scratch a board sword and a short katana. Her Semblance seems to be similar to a hologram" Carolina and Washington both looked at each. They knew somebody who had an equipment had did the same thing. "The guy in a suit a katana and a sheath that acts like a gun"

"Which one is the stronger of the two" Carolina swapped out her clip for one full of red colored rounds. She need to know who was stronger so they could take on the appropriate opponent.

"The guy in the suit with a mask, Also they exited out of the first car and are head to the next one the knights are still slowing the barley through. Also the girl's weapon can change into a pistol slash kusari-gama" Church check the next car they were heading "Hey I'll be right back I think a got something that might gives us the edge. The little hologram of church faded away and traveled through the electric system to the next car.

"Ok Wash you take the female, I'll deal with the guy in the suit" Carolina and Washington took cover while the waiting for the White Fang members to come the door.

The A.I. Entered the car through the power system. "Sorry Big guy I'm taking control" Church possessed a large spider like drone that had activated once the two White Fang members had entered the car. The A.I. Stay in its position and watch the two. "Hey Gamma, can you gather some data from the wreck bots"

A cyan humanoid hologram appeared "It will take some" the A.I. Answered with a synthetic voice. A small loading bar appeared on the HUD of the drone. "Currently ten percent"

"Ok, Delta help him with that" Church saw a green armored soldier appeared in front of him"

"I don't think I can speed it up any more" Delta answered. The loading was up to thirty percent.

"Well divert some power from the systems that have been taken offline" Church recommended. He watched as the bar went from thirty to sixty. "See you just need some creativity Delta"

Church turned his attention to the White Fangs. The man with the mask opened a compartment and looked inside "Perfect, Move up to the next car " Church looked at the bar and saw it was up to ninety percent.

He closed the compartment "I'll set the charges"

"What about the crew members" The girl dressed in black seemed to concern about the crew members which was going against what their employer was telling them. Church saw the the loading reach hundred percent.

"Ok send that to Carolina, let's give this two a surprise" Church took full control of the drone. The red details turned sky blue. The drone has become his new body climbed down the wall while in the drones body. "Surprise bitches" Church aimed the energy cannons at the and fired. However despite using the large cannons he missed. "Oh come on" However the energy round hit a dust crate causing a large explosion leaving a large hole in the car. The two intruder to fly into the opposite side of the train. "I meant to do that" Church continued to fire the four cannons on the drone. The two intruders dodged the blast and had tried attacking only doing minor damage. Church searched through the the systems of the machines."Heavy Cannon" He searched through the system to find out more about the cannon. "Shit I'm glad Freckles isn't in this thing or friends with Caboose" Church check the system and smack away the dark hair girl away with one of the cannons. She landed next to the masked man. The four cannons merged into a one. "Ha, my name is Leonard Church and you will fire my large FUCKING Cannon" Church fire the weapon. The blast sent the member of the White Fang crashing through the car and outside to where Carolina and Washington where waiting.

Church left the the giant machine and went back into Carolina implants"Hello Epsilon did you have fun" Carolina took aim at the two intruders who had just been blasted through.

"Uh yeah, I got to use a large fucking cannon. Anyway the mask guy seems to be willing to kill the passengers on this train. However the girl seems to be more concerned about them. So I suggest capturing her, but keep her away from Tucker unless your planning on torturing her"

"I'll keep that in mind" Carolina saw the two intruder ready themselves when they got to their feet. "Ready Wash"

"I'm ready as I'll ever be" Washington to aim at girl, he had heard Church's and Carolina's Conversation. He fired a short burst of Ice rounds the black haired girl dodged the burst and charged toward Washington. He fire once again only to hit a after image of the girl. The girl charge toward Wash and change her weapon into a pistol form. She fire several shots which Washington dodge as he somersaulted under the rounds and fire again. The girl jumped back and left an after image that took the hit. "What the their actual solid copies" The young women continued her dash toward her.

Carolina prepare herself for the mask man's first move. She knew Wash was rusty but he still could hold himself against people on Felix's level. "Carolina if he fire his sword at you I'll you when to catch it" Church popped up right next to her.

"Ok Church" Carolina keep her eye on her opponent. She the gun fire and saw the hilt of the blade quickly approaching her.

"Now" Carolina quickly reached out and grab the hilt. She had caught the blade in mid-air.

"Thanks Epsilon" Carolina reach to her and pulled out her stun baton which had been modified to hold a Dust Canister. The mask man fired several rounds at Carolina who easily dodge them without much effort. However she kept her ground and didn't much. The man charged forward and fire several more times as he dash toward Carolina. Carolina rotated on the her heel and tossed the sword like a knife. Man caught this sword in mid-air and swift closed the gap and tried to slice the freelancer in half.

Carolina ducked a stuck the man's leg with the baton. Temporally stunning the man's leg. For she could a shot of on him he jumped back. She took aim at the sword and fired. The man cut down the bullets in mid air. However the effects of the dust rounds remained causing the sword to turn to stone. Carolina eject the canister from her baton and replace it with a red canister. She charge forward and hit the stone sword with the baton causing an explosion destroying the petrified blade.

Washington tried firing once again, however the results were the same the copy took the hit. The dark hair female fire several more times. Washington switched out his ammo from his rifle and swap it with a deep blue colored dust rounds. He fired several of the deep blue, the rounds detonated in mid-air and turned into what appeared to be bubbles.

Washington had fired what was considered to be depth charges however they could be used for both air and submerged combat. He fired this rounds to keep the girl's movement restricted to a limited area. He switch the rifle for his pistol which was loaded with black dust rounds. He fired a round at the girl. She once again created a shadow that took the hit.

The young woman could sense that the bubbles were more dangerous than they appeared at first glance. She used the shadow as a stepping stone and push herself upwards. Yet she felt her left leg lose all senses. It was almost as her leg didn't exist at all or wasn't even there to begin with.

After propelling herself upwards, Washington had fired another one of the black rounds and grazed her leg. The black round removed all of the five senses and cut off all connect to the rest of the body. This didn't stop blood flow just control and senses. The dust round was dubbed as False Death it ideal to disabling targets. However making them required an advance mixture of dust that even the Schnee Company couldn't replicated without Caboose. The round themselves couldn't be undo without being a Static round which restarted the victim's body or within three hours.

The Masked man fired several rounds from the sheath. Carolina avoided the shots and fired several more of the brown rounds However the man shot the rounds down in the air. Carolina pulled out her pistol and fired several more rounds. Once the again the rounds were shot down. However the rounds released a pink gas that traveled down wind. Carolina and Washington were unaffected by the gas thanks to their helmet's filters.

The pink gas rounds were not toxic. However they were a powerful hallucinative which cause minor or extreme hallucination depending on how much you inhaled. The mask man shot one of the dust container creating a explosion which blew away the gas. The masked man had still inhaled a small of amount of the gas. The man started seeing the area start to change color while the world rock back and forth.

The young woman landed on her right leg however she fell over due to the lose of balance. Without her other leg she couldn't stand up muchless fight. A shadow soon eclipsed the light above the young Faunus. Washington felt the impact, diverted his attention to the mask man who fired the rounds that made contact while dodging Carolina shots. The Faunus girl delivered a sweep kick and knocked Washington on his ass while his attention was focused on her partner. She switch her weapon to a kusari-gama and launched into a nearby tree. She made her escape the train using her weapon. They lost sight of her as the train sped away.

Washington turned his attention to the masked man however saw he had escaped. "Where did the masked man go" Washington looked around the platform.

Church appeared next to Carolina's helmet "He went back to the back to the last car and decoupled it and it looks like you've gotten rusty Wash" The A.I. Joked about the agents mistake.

"I didn't think she'd was still willing to fight" Wash tried to reason for his mistake of losing his focus for a second or two.

"you shouldn't lose your focus on your target until they have probably dealt with" Carolina repeated one of the lines that they had been told in basic training.

"I thought he had taken you out or something similar" Washington continued to try and reason with his fellow freelance. He felt he had good reason for diverting his attention for a brief period.

"If that had happened Epsilon would have moved in your implants" Carolina knew Epsilon was far to important to lose to anyone other the current team. However she wasn't too sure who'd lead the team. Washington was the one the few who could. Tucker despite his imperfections could however he still needed training and a lot of it.

"Ok that aside let's head back to Vale. Their has been a sting of robberies from a man in a top hat." Church has gone through the communication lines that he had tapped into and had learned about the robberies.

"Hello, Hello, Is anyone there" The three recognized the voice as Cabooses that had contacted them. "This Vale's Pizzeria, I'd like one all meat, two chickens and ummm"

"Tell them to send a female delivery driver Caboose and make sure that we get some wings two" Tucker's voice could be heard in the background of the call. Also only he would ask from a female driver.

"Why are we letting Caboose order" Grif's voiced could be also heard in the background. The two agents and the A.I. Figured Caboose dialed the wrong number or he just used the speed dial.

"Because Grif you and bitters would probably run up our bill" Simmons argued with his fellow red in the background.

"Caboose, this isn't a pizzeria damn it" Church answered the blue fool over the comm line. "Caboose get Tucker on the line" Tucker would at least listen while the rest would be too lazy or kiss ass.

"Hello, the ladies man La" just as Tucker had picked up the phone answer his was interrupted

"Tucker it's me, Caboose called the wrong number and were coming back" Church checked both Carolina's and Washington system for any major damages. "Did the rest of the reds get their Aura activated" Carolina and Washington along with the blues had their aura unlocked. However their semblance had yet to appear for anyone.

"Yeah Grif just finished like thirty minutes ago. Sarge and Simmons just finished the prototype for both Freckle's Railgun and Cannon made" A large explosions along with Simmon's girly screams could be heard in the background. "Damn it Caboose" Church ended the call.

"I still say this anger inducement modification is a bad idea" Washington watched as the red trees passed by the soldiers as the train continued on its way.

* * *

Notes I have a complete list of the Dust Rounds and their abilities. However I've still haven't full designed all the multi shift weapons for the reds and blues.

As the the age stuff I'm flipping for the next couple of days. Since the next chapter will be the start so no more trailer jazz. I'm also hoping season 3 of rwby.

So take care and no flames


	5. Red Beacon

Hey guys guess what I'm not dead... Fine I'm sorry

Things went down and I spiraled into I'm not sure depression? Denial?

Whatever I'm Season 3 of Rwby is started and Monty's awesome fight scenes continues

AND I'M Still unemployed *Face Desk* Argh

I'm exciting for the future of Red vs Blue and Qrow and Winter from Rwby who I wonder if their rivals or just had bitter divorce

That matters greatly, but again I'm not dead and I'm still writing. Also as a note I'm hoping to slowly change the style of writing to more a light novel. I just need find more novels with gun fights.

I've also been working on My original stories and characters, which I hope to refine to a point I have the confidence to put them in fanfic

Also I've been playing Cards against Humanity and Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate, Also the obvious watching anime.

So ON with RED BEACON

* * *

A group of multicolored soldiers sat at rectangular table "Ok so we decided to put Caboose's weapon upgrade on the back shelf and decided to try some other ideas" Simmons placed several colored grenades on the table. "We've used Dust instead of gunpowder the effects of the dust are still the same but with a wider area" One of the Dust Grenades rolled off the table. "We also took precautions to prevent misfires"

Carolina picked of the grenades and looked it over. The grenade was similar in design to normal frags with the exception of the color. "And the augments to the armors?" Carolina figured that dust could be used for different types of augmentations.

"Well, We' re Still trying to reverse engineer the equipment we stole from the pirates without breaking them" The group had made several attempts at figuring out the equipment. "Though someone keeps spilling food and drink on the parts"

"Well that's what happens when you do your geek thing in the cafeteria" Grif tried to take another bite of his lunch yet only found himself biting into air.

"Grif don't eat where am I supposed to work? our rooms' barley big enough for us let alone our gear" Simmons tossed the sandwich it into a nearby trash can.

"Hey that was my lunch, and can't you work in the classroom" The class rooms at the academy where big enough for the Maroon soldier to conduit his tests. They had use combat hall for test fires.

"And have Goodwitch breathing down my back, Hell no" Simmons knew how much Goodwitch was a stickler about rules. He was happy about her enforcing the rules but he still had little room to work.

Simmons pulled out a small white device and opened the device and scrolled through his notes on the holographic screen. Maroon soldier realized that the sandwich that Grif was eating actually belong to him" Damn it Grif that was my sandwich"

"I thought you didn't have to eat, you're a robot" Grif reminded his fellow soldier how his current status as a human being. "Don't you drink oil or whatever?"

"I'm a Cyborg not a Robot there's a difference and I need some type of nourishment" They began to argue over the difference between robots and cyborgs.

"Wait how the hell did you guys makes this shit" Washington couldn't and didn't believe that the Reds and Blues could build anything like this. They couldn't take five steps without something exploding or something stupid happening.

"I simply put powdered dust in the grenade casing" Washington should have known Simmons did it. He was one of the few people who couldn't actually make something. So anything thing that was made was either made by Simmons or Lopez and strangely Caboose.

"Either way, do we have any progress on the weapons" Washington knew the new first year students would be arriving in a couple of days. Which meant most of them would be taking part in the classes.

"Well for Caboose weapon worked until it blew up" Tucker remember them trying to test fire the new energy cannon only to have it overheat and explode into pieces.

"And Freckles is ok" Caboose held up his rebuild rifle which was cover with pieces of duct tape.

"Affirmative" Despite the hack job repair the rifle still worked like any other rifle along with bonus functions "All systems function operational" The rifle confirmed it operation and functions.

"Anyway with the weapon development, I'm still trying to understand the weapon frames and it's folding capabilities" Simmons didn't understand how the weapons could collapse down to such small object and keep the parts in working order. "Though I might have more progress if someone wasn't always eating near the experiments" Simmons shot his comrade in colors a sharp glare.

Washington looked over at the table of weapons nearby. "So do we have any ideas on what modification to make to certain weapons?"

"I already told you, you not touching my shotgun" Sarge cocked his shotgun and took aim at the Reds and Blues.

"Ok, Maybe we should modify the battle rifles. Once we get this stuff working" Washington looked at the rifles. They rifles were the most common weapon that was used by the Rebels while the assault rifles were what the Feds used most. "I assume that armor equipment isn't working either" Washington figure that if they hadn't reported any progress that there wasn't any.

"We're not making progress on Semblance either, so far we're hit a dead end" Dount polished his helmet while Simmons explained the progress to the freelancer.

Without his helmet Dount was a blond hair man with his long hair tied in a ponytail. "And When are we getting our uniforms are we going match, what about our colors clashing"

"Ok, Well so far we have a new series of grenades and no progress on anything" Washington looked at the grenades that sat on the table "How much dust per grenade" The grenades could also be used to get them back to their realm if they could figure out a possible dust mixture.

"It takes half a canister per grenade, so two for each canister" Simmons guessed why Washington was asking the consumption of dust. Either the amount of dust required to make them or the possibility of using them to get home.

"Well we've at least manage to secure a steady line of dust and have a way to earn Lien" Washington reminded the group of they had. They had funding the Schnee spent top dollar on him and Carolina.

Church popped up right next to Carolina's helmet "Carolina, Ozpin left a message telling you he'd meet you at a police station" Carolina got up from the bench and left the dining hall. After leaving the hall his went straight toward the Bullhead that was waiting for her out in an open field. Once in the drop ship, it began is ascent. "I've gone from managing high tech armor equipment to answering machine in less a month" The drop ship took flight toward if destination.

"Ok, let's go discuss the idea of Caboose's armor modification" Any reasons why we should go through with it. "Because so far I see none, other than death"

"Grenades" Everyone's attention turned once again to Dount

"Come again" Dount had Washington's attention when he said Grenade. "Ok explain how does give Caboose armor enhancements help us with grenades"

"Well you Freelancer guys need those A.I. Things to work your stuff and Caboose can't fire his gun without Freckles. So if we have Freckles work his armor Caboose wouldn't be able to throw grenades without Freckles right" Silence filled the room after Dount's explanation.

"God Damn It, that actually makes sense" Washington hadn't really thought about it. However Dount's reasoning made sense in so many ways. "Ok back to the subject Aura any results involving Aura and enhancing are armor?"

* * *

After touching down at police station Carolina met with Ms. Goodwitch at her landing point. "What does Ozpin need" The message that she had gotten hadn't been clear on what Ozpin need from her or why.

"Professor Ozpin, Wants you to assist with a questioning of a small girl who assisted in pursuit of a robber last night" She had attempted in preventing the thief from escaping. She didn't completely approve of the child actions.

"I don't see how I can assist with the questioning of a child" She had only dealt with childlike behavior, Carolina experience mainly pertained to Dount and Caboose. "I've only dealt with those who have childlike behavior"

"Dealing with Caboose is more than enough of a qualification trust me" Church floated near the freelancer's head. He had spent enough time to know Reds and Blues worked thanks to his memories

"Which is one of several reasons why I wonder why Professor Ozpin allowed your teammates into Beacon" Ms. Goodwitch didn't believe that the Red's and Blues were capable soldiers let alone be hunters. "Your team Ms. Carolina has survived on good luck alone" Goodwitch and Carolina entered the building where they were holding the child.

Carolina understood Ms. Goodwitch's reasons. She originally thought they were nothing but dead weight. "They may not be typical soldiers and they are idiots, but they always seem to surprise you though their stupid methods" They walked through the hallway to the room.

Goodwitch entered the room followed by Carolina "Whoa why is the Military here, sure I got in a fight, but they start it" The black red haired girl with silver eyes panicked after seeing Carolina entered the room.

"Agent Carolina isn't with the Military she a mercenary hired by my associate" Goodwitch then slap the table with her crop rider "To the matter at hand, you are in trouble young lady" She looked at her.

"Oh ok, but seriously those guys in suits were trying to rob the place and me" The Silver eyed tried to defend herself on the matter. She had fought the men in black suits off when they tried to rob the store she was in.

"It is not that simple, you not only placed others but yourself in harm's way. If it was up to me you'd receive a back on the back" The silver eyed girl's face lit up from the praise. "And a slap on the wrist" Goodwitch's crop struck the table near the girl's hand. The girl pulled her hand back just before it had it the table. "However there is someone who wishes to see you"

The silver eyed girl was unsure of who wanted to see her. However she recognized the face of the grey haired man with glasses. Who stepped out of the darkness with a plate of cookies with a mug in the other, "Ruby Rose" The man was Carolina's other employer Ozpin. Ozpin leaned in closer to the red hooded girl known as Ruby Rose. "You have silver eyes" Ruby was confused by Ozpin's attention to her eyes.

"Are silver eyes that unique" Church asked Carolina within her helmet. Appearances in this realm were far more different than where he and Carolina and the rest were from. With all the different hair colors, they'd figured that even eye color would be different as well.

"So where did you learn to do these" Ms. Goodwitch showed footage of Ruby's fight against the armed thugs on a tablet like device known as a scroll. The video showed the girl used a scythe like weapon with skill and precision.

"Signal academy" the young girl was hesitant to answer the question about where she had learned how to use her weapon.

"They taught you how use to one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed"

"Well one person in particular"

"I see" Ozpin placed the plate of cookies in front of the Ruby. She started to consume the cookies one after another in a single bite.

"Great, She eats like Caboose when it comes to cookies" Church had seen Caboose eat a plate of cookies in a matter of secs. Now he was watching it once again but with a young girl. Well at least she smarter than he is.

"I've only seen one scythe wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow" Ozpin recalled the Qrow and his weapon.

"Whats wy Wncle" Ozpin gave a stern glare at the young girl. Ruby wipe the crumbs from her last cookie from her mouth "sorry that's my uncle Krow, he's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wings I'm all like Wahhh, Wacha"

Church watched through Carolina's helmet and saw Ruby waving her arms around in karate like motion. "No I take that back, I see the team killing already. Or the mental grief cause by sugar crazed child" aside from the level of intelligence Ruby reminded him of Caboose. At least she could be passed on to the red team.

"So I've noticed" The head master placed his mug on the table "an what is an young girl like yourself doing at school to train warriors"

"Well I want to become a huntress"

"You want to slay monsters"

"Yes, I only two more years at Signal, then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See you my older sister is starting this year and she trying to become a huntress. I'm to become a huntress because I want to help people and our parents taught us always we should help other. So you know might as well make a career out of it. I mean the police are ok, but Huntress and Hunters are so much cool and exciting you know" Ruby quickly got excited as she reached the end of her explanation.

"Good God, I'm looking at a Red Army Caboose dear god" Epsilon's memories of Caboose flashed through his memories.

Goodwitch and Ozpin remind silent for a short time "do you know I am" Ozpin wanted to know if Ruby knew who he was.

"Your Professor Ozpin the head master at Beacon" Ruby knew who she was talking to he was the headmaster at Beacon.

"Hello"

"How are you"

"You want to come to my school"

"More than anything"

Ozpin look over at Goodwitch, who gave her version an approval "ok" Ozpin gave his approval for Ruby attending his academy.

"One quick question" Church suddenly appeared in the middle of the table.

"Whoa" Ruby felled backward after being surprised my Church's sudden appearance Ruby looked over the table at Church. "Yeah"

"Do have any relatives that look like these and are dumber than a sack of rocks" Church showed Ruby a facial image of Caboose's face.

Ruby looked at the image and compared to her family members in her mind. "My dad and my older sister have blonde hair but they don't look so umm"

"It'd ok to say stupid, ok does anyone in your family have the last name of Caboose" Apart of Church wonder if they weren't in some kind of future or something along those lines.

"No"

"Ok just wanting to know if you if you were related to some I know" Church disappeared a quickly as he appeared.

* * *

Back at Beacon the Reds and Blues were doing test on Aura and Semblance in one of the nearby forests

"And begin" Washington shouted through a megaphone on top of a cliff to the forest below.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Caboose charged through the forest as knocked down all the trees and obstacles that got in his path.

"Thanks for letting us, use the forest for Professor Port" Washington thanked the Huntsmen as he watched Caboose create a path through the forest. Goodwitch would have had his head if they had done the Aura test in the combat hall. Especially with Caboose's natural ability to break everything

"Nonsense, your men sharping your skills as hunters" Port was a large older man similar to Grif however more refined and dedicated to his position.

"Tucker are you finish" Washington shouted through the megaphone to the forest below

"NO, It's taking the armor and getting back on isn't easy either Wash" The voice could be barely heard from below.

"Where's your megaphone" Washington had given the newly formed teams a megaphone for their little exercise.

"Caboose stepped on it and broke it when he made his mad dash"

"Damn it, well keep doing your semblance training Professor Port and Professor Oobleck gave us some pointers" Semblance was a physical manifestation of innate traits. "So remember just do what you normal do, but with aura"

* * *

A couple days later, they had made little progress on their projects. The only two people had discovered their Semblance was Caboose strangely Grif, they had to use bait just to catch him. However his ability used up Aura quickly, Caboose's however just caused nothing but problems for the teams. The morning sun shined through the window of the Blues room.

"Captain Tucker, Captain Tucker"

Captain Lavernius Tucker, rolled over in his bed and came to face Lieutenant Palomo "Uh Palomo what the hell, do you want"

"Tucker get up and seriously stop sleeping naked" Tucker saw Agent Washington standing behind Palomo with his pistol aimed at Tucker. "Get dressed we have a couple of hours to do exercise before the new students arrive"

"You know you don't have to point a gun at me Wash every time" Tucker slowly got out his bed and proceeded to get dressed. "Hey where's Caboose" Tucker noticed the absence of the pure blue soldier.

"He and Lieutenant Andersmith took Freckles for a walk" Washington holstered his gun. "Now I should drag Grif out of bed and force him to twice the about of laps" Washington left the room to go wake the new four man red team.

"An Excellent day for walk isn't it Captain Caboose" Lieutenant Andersmith dressed in his standard New Republic armor colored in basic tan with blue decals

"Yep, Oh look ships" Caboose noticed the large ships flying toward the edge of the academy. While some ships were already docked and letting students off.

"Your right Captain Caboose, it appears that the new students have arrived" Andersmith once again mistook his captain's statement as something else

"YAY New friends" Caboose cheered at the idea of new friends. Caboose watched as students passed "Hello" Greeted a random student that passed him by. "Hello" Again Caboose greeted another random student. Caboose greeted student one after another

"Whoa, I never seen a rifle like that" Caboose turned to the voice a saw a red hooded girl and a blond girl approaching him. "What else does it do" The hooded girl was wide eye as she stared at the rifle.

"Freckles can shake, roll over, and sit" The two young women gave Caboose a confused look. They were confused by how he treated the rifle like it was a dog that could do tricks. "Say Hi Freckles"

"Greetings Soldiers" The computerized voice greeted the two students. The two took a step back they were taken back by the rifle talking to them.

"We're not soldiers, and we have names" The blond women dress in what seemed like a western outfit corrected the A.I. Rifle. "I'm Yang, that the girl in the hood is my sister Ruby"

"Correction, Greetings Private Yang &amp; Private Ruby" The rifle registered Yang's and Ruby's names into its memory.

"We're not soldiers we're Huntresses" Yang tried correcting Freckles again. Ruby was engrossed by the talking weapon. She hadn't heard or read anything a weapon with Intelligence.

Yang noticed her younger sister was wide eye and asking all sorts of questions "What others forms does it have? Can it turn into a small robot? How did you get it to talk back? Can it do anything else" Ruby was asking all sorts of questions while disappearing from place to place, While leaving a trail of petals in her wake.

Yang saw that Ruby was distracted by the talking rifle and that she had made a friend. "Well looks like you made a friend soo" Yang started to take a few steps back.

Ruby was brought back to reality by her sister's voice Ruby saw her older sister taking a few steps "Yang where are you going"

"Well my friends are here soo bye" Yang quickly disappeared after meeting up with her friends leaving her sister behind in a gust of wind.

"Wait Yang" Ruby sent spinning after her older sibling disappearance. "Where are our dorms, wait do we even have dorms" The Caboose watched as Ruby spun around and stumble into a cart of boxes.

"Oh look boxes, is it Christmas?" Caboose looked at white suitcase that had been scattered around after Ruby fell over after being sent spinning by her sister disappearance.

"The storage units contain dust vials Captain Caboose" Andersmith noticed the emblem on the white boxes belong to the Schnee company.

"Yay more chalk and powder drinks" Caboose had not only been playing with the dust but drinking it too, after a while. After confusing it with Coco powder or another powder drinks.

"What are you doing" Caboose &amp; Andersmith along with Ruby look toward to see a young woman dressed in a white dress with white hair

"OH MY GOD IT'S SNOW WHITE" Caboose shouted when he saw the woman in white, then he turned his attention to Ruby "AND YOU ARE LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD AND THAT LADY BEFORE THAT WAS GOLDY LOCKS" A brief moments of silence passed from Cabooses shouting "I love those movies"

"What is he talking?" Before anyone could when answer the woman started again "never mind do either of you know that damage either of you could have cause" Ruby tried to hand on of the white cases over to the woman only to have it snatched from her hand. "This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry"

"No it's Chalk and Powder Drink" Caboose corrected the girl in white with his definition on Dust

The girl open the case and pulled out a small glass bottle of red powder "No you Blue Dunce, Water, Fire, Lightning, Energy" The Snow White girl shook the as she continued the explanation. The red powder flew the air creating a red cloud. The Dust was filtered through Caboose's and Andersmith's helmet. However Ruby wasn't so lucky "are you two even listening"

"Ah Cho" With a simple sneeze the cloud turned into a large explosion causing various element to fly everywhere.

"OH MY GOD someone turned off the sun" Caboose helmet has short circuited due to a stray lightning bolt causing the helmet to go dark. Caboose started to wander the area.

"This is what I was talking about" The Snow White was covered in soot the red dust filled bottle had flown off.

"I'm sorry" Ruby apologized the large dust explosion that been cause by her simple sneeze

"You complete dolt, what are you doing here aren't you a bit young to attending beacon and him" The Women looked toward Caboose had wandered off. "This school is only for the elite, whats an Idiot like him doing here"

"Miss I think you should show Captain Caboose a little respect, He and the Reds and Blues are heroes and have not only brought down corrupt organizations but also exposed plots" Andersmith knew he couldn't fully recount the Reds and Blues exploits. Agent Carolina had made it clear that they would keep that fact they were from any other existence was to be kept a secret.

"Him" The Women in white pointed at Caboose, who had just walked in a tree "He's a hero, what do take me for a fool"

"YAY the Sun is back on" Caboose ran back over to the group once his helmet had turned back on. "Hello" He greeted the group once again.

"This isn't your average combat school; it's not simple sparing and training where here to fight monsters. So watch where you're going"

"Hey I said I was sorry princess" Ruby snapped at the woman in white.

"It's Heiress actually" Everyone turned toward the owner of the voice. Another young women with black hair, dressed in black and white with a black bow with the glass bottle full of dust.

"It's a Black Cat" Caboose pointed toward the girl with girl dressed in black was shocked b Cabooses statement. The girl placed one foot behind her and looked quickly at the others in the group. "Wait no it's just a girl with a bow" Caboose corrected himself.

"A simple mistake, though she is an heiress Weiss Schnee heir to the Schnee dust company" the woman with the bow answered.

"Finally some recognition"

"The same company known for its questionable labor and business partners" Weiss Schnee was angered by the girls statement and wasn't able to make a comeback, Ruby snicker at the Schnee's frustration.

Weiss took the bottle and storm off "I promise I'll make it up to you" Ruby tried to apologized once again. "Looks like I'm not the only one having a rough first day"

"Uh oh someone turned off the sun" Caboose again started to wander toward the amphitheater

"That right sir we should head toward the theater if the students are arriving that means the ceremony will be starting soon" Andersmith failed to notice that Caboose's helmets visual functions had deactivated. "Private Ruby I suggest you get to the amphitheater" Andersmith followed Caboose toward the Theater.

* * *

"Wheeze, Wheeze" Dexter Grif collapsed onto the floor of the amphitheater in "God damn it" Grif finally passed out on the floor as students gathered in the theater.

"Geez Grif your way out of shape" Simmons looked down at his orange teammate who gathered enough energy to give him the bird. The Reds and Blues had just finished their laps around Beacon. However they did more laps than intended due to Tucker's and Grif's laziness

"I feel like a new born baby after stretching out my hamies" Dount stood among the other Reds and Blues.

"Morning everyone" Andersmith entered the group of soldiers. They group stood out among the rest of students. They were the only ones covered head to toe in armor.

"Hey Andersmith" Palomo greeted his follow rebel "Where Captain Caboose weren't you with him" Palomo didn't see the blue soldier with him.

"The Captain was able disappear, I assume Agent Carolina gave him a secret mission. His skill with stealth is impressive" in truth Caboose had simply wandered too far away from the group.

"My ass" Tucker figured Caboose simply got lost, as long as didn't fall of the cliff he'd fine. Even if he did Grimm seem to ignore his presence for some reason.

The Reds and Blues turned their attention to the front of the theater after hearing the speaker voiced a low screech "I speak this brief" Ozpin along with Goodwitch stood on the theater stage with Washington, Sarge, Church, and Carolina with them.

"Hello, Mr. Pin have you seen Agent Washington" Everyone in the room turned to see Caboose walking in the gallery. "Someone turned off the sun and I need it back on" Caboose came to the edge of the rows of seats and fell over the edge "Ow"

"Oh my god, his helmet short circuited again didn't it" Washington went over to fix Caboose's helmet. He could feel Ms. Goodwitch glaring a hole into his helmet.

Ozpin wasn't fazed by Caboose's Idiocy he'd had seen the Red and Blues skills and personalities during their stay at Beacon "As I was saying you have all come here in search of knowledge to improve your craft and attain new skills. When you finish you plan to dictate your life's to the protection of the people. However when I look at you all I see is wasted energy in need of propose. You assume knowledge will free you from this however your time will show, that you must take the first step" Ozpin walked off the stage after his speech. He heard Glynda tell the students that they'd rest in the ball room tonight. Ozpin looked over at the Caboose and Washington as they tried to figure out how Caboose's helmet broke.

Glynda wasn't wrong about the Reds and Blues getting lucky but there was more to them than that. The foolish made their opponents underestimate them and make mistake. Their strength wasn't in individual abilities, but in their knowledge of each and their strange team work. He had been given information about their past adventures. Even with their time in Blood Gulch their petty arguing had given them knowledge about each other.

"That was boring" Tucker wasn't really interested in Ozpin's speech, plus to him it didn't really make much sense.

"I'm a natural blonde by the way"

Tucker didn't know who said it or why, but he couldn't resist "BOW CHICKA WOW WOW"

* * *

Later that night the Reds and Blues gathered in the ball room with the new students since essentially thats what they were. Somehow the rift had reversed their physically age mainly in size and not genetically. "Damn it where Dount he said he'd be getting his rifle and the rest of the ammo" Grif tapped the top of his helmet. The Reds and Blues were still dressed in their armor with the exception of their helmets. This earned them some stares from the other students.

"Dount said he'd left his gear in the locker room" Simmons had kept his helmet on. He was uncomfortable with people staring at his metal and flesh mixture. "Also who went to get the payment from the Schnee's

"Me and Emissary Éclair got the chalk" Caboose explanation went over everyone heads.

"The Schnee's don't like us do they" Palomo sat next to Caboose and Andersmith as they waited for Dount.

"One of the Schnee's is attending this School, I saw her with Captain Caboose" Andersmith emptied the helmets filters of Dust powder. "Dressed in White and White Hair much like her sister, Andersmith had seen the older several times when Carolina and Washington were conducting deals with the Dust Company

"Hey guys I'm back" Dount returned with the last of the ammo and grenades

"Oh my gosh a cloud" Everyone turned to see a normal dust cloud.

"Looks like someone started a fight" Simmons saw legs and fist popping out of the cloud. It looked like one of those cartoonish fight clouds.

"Fight, Fight, Fight" Tucker kept repeating fight, he hadn't seen an actual good cat fight. Sure there had been the time when Tex shot at them when Sister had arrived, but there was no clothing getting torn.

"What is going on over here, don't you know some of us are trying to sleep" Weiss approached the former fight dust cloud the fight had between Ruby and her sister Yang.

"OH NO NOT YOU AGAIN" Yang and Weiss immediately recognized each other cause a new conflict to spark.

"Fuck yes a three way" Tucker was hyped for the idea of a three way fight between the three girls

"Excuse me" The girls and Tucker turned to see Andersmith standing next to Tucker. "As Private Schnee mention some of us are trying to sleep so I suggest you all do just that as well. Tomorrow we have initiation and we'll need our rest." Andersmith looked at the woman with the black bow "Ms. If could put that candle out when you're done, I'm sure my Captain could be pleased.

"Smith what the fuck are you doing they were about to have a cat fight and what do mean by your captain" Tucker looked behind him and saw Caboose had fallen asleep on the table along with Grif and Bitters. "damn it"

"We're not soldiers in your pretend army" Weiss snapped at Andersmith

"Disobeying orders of a superior is punishable by death" Tucker recognized Freckles voiced and noticed it was in Andersmith's hand. Tucker ducked down behind the banisters in hopes of noting getting shot.

"So loyal" Yang turned and saw her sister star stricken by the talking weapon and its loyalty to its master once again.

Dount walked over to Andersmith "Also if you don't get some sleep, who know what will happen your complexion and you'll get nasty dark circles under eyes and knows what may happen later, your hair my slowly fall out

Yang and Weiss walked over to the girl with a bow and blew out the candles and went back to their spots to preserve their beauty and hair.

* * *

Hey ok happy posted? I hope so if not ... Then give hints or websites or something instead of the worthless comments like The Grammar's shit or This is the worst story ever

Those comments are just worthless, what are they here for all their doing is well nothing, If you leave a negative comment like (The Grammar is below par) Then help me out with like website or examples of proper grammar and for stuff like (There's major plot holes) Then give me a shovel to fill them.

In short don't waste my time and others who read the reviews, Jeez

Ok back to important stuff

1\. Colors involving characters will cause Red vs Blues jokes to occur

Example, Caboose breaking Neptune's Weapon or Ruby's Scythe being used to scrap food off of Grif's plate

2\. Fight Scenes

I do plan to have the Reds and Blues along with the Rebels in major fight scene's

Example: Like Caboose mowing down dozen's of White Fang members

3\. Semblances and Weapons

I'm still working on some ideas, through I believe I have one person making a suggestion or two


End file.
